


Комната лжецов

by kris_soulmate



Category: Ib (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kris_soulmate/pseuds/kris_soulmate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ужасы галереи остались позади. Но не для всех.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Комната лжецов

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laisarre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laisarre/gifts).



За последние две недели мои кошмары участились. Я просыпаюсь посреди ночи – и просыпаюсь несколько раз подряд, - шепча в полудреме что-то невнятное. Харуми, моя чутко спящая Харуми просыпается вместе со мной и молча смотрит на испуганно дрожащего меня, лишь отдаленно напоминающего смешливого балагура, за которого она когда-то вышла замуж. «Когда-то» - это не более полугода назад. Точнее не скажу: после запутавшейся там вечности я потерялся в событиях, которые произошли до нее, и не могу поверить в те, что случаются после. А случаются ли они? Те же, которым еще только предстоит произойти, и вовсе представляются чем-то необыкновенным. Наверное, у меня нет будущего.  
Хотел бы я оказаться на месте малютки Иб, которая, кажется, забыла все ужасы, которые нам пришлось пережить. Но еще больше я бы хотел обнять ее напоследок перед тем, как холодно попрощаться и сделать вид, что я ее никогда не встречал, отчаянно сжимая в кулаке украденный из ее кармана платочек. Несмотря на то, что он обильно пропитался моей кровью и даже после стирки отдает неприятным металлическим запахом, именно этот кусочек ткани придавал мне хоть какой-то уверенности в том, что я жив. И только с ним я мог почти спокойно засыпать, не думая о том, что за моей спиной прячется очередной обезглавленный манекен.  
Но сейчас его нет.  
Харуми со скандалом выкинула его. Вышвырнула в мусорное ведро, предварительно изрезав на кусочки, лишь потому, что на нем было вышито чужое имя. Глупая-глупая Харуми. Нельзя быть такой ревнивой, особенно если ты не способна защитить меня от моей же памяти.  
Мой психоаналитик, едва ли поверивший хотя бы половине из моей путаной речи, лишь незаметно покачал головой. «Вы слишком подозрительны, Гари. Ваша жена не пытается вас напугать, просто она беспокоится за вас и за ваши отношения. По секрету сказать, мне она передала, что вы стали уделять больше внимания беседам с этим испорченным куском ткани, нежели общению со своей женой». «Она не была испорченной. Ей было всего девять. Я соскучился». Доктор ничего не ответил.  
Возможно, я действительно чрезмерно подозрителен, но однажды у меня уже выкрали что-то очень дорогое, и это чуть не убило меня и мою милую юную леди. Но что же это было?..  
Порой мне кажется, что я вижу в Харуми знакомые до отвращения черты оттуда. Та же наивная улыбка, те же широко распахнутые глаза… Те же светлые волосы, красиво обрамляющие симпатичное лицо. Та же ненависть во взгляде, тот же страх. Я уверен, что видел кого-то очень похожего там. Долгое время я не решался спросить своих немногочисленных друзей, сколько мы женаты с Харуми. Собрав же волю в кулак, я обнаружил вокруг себя лишь уродливых кукол, в упор глядящих на меня и зовущих поиграть. Прохрипев, что я успел достаточно наиграться, я выбежал из комнаты и уткнулся взглядом в занавешенную голубой шторкой картину. Харуми все их занавесила. Зачем? Наверное, я всегда знал ответ.  
Я никогда не был в комнате лжецов: эта участь досталась моей дорогой малютке. Но порой мне кажется, что меня забросили в нее после нашего иллюзорного спасения. Я просыпаюсь по ночам все чаще, а с каждым утром кончики моих исхудавших пальцев холодеют все сильнее. Иногда я забываю, как зовут мою жену, но чаще я даже не помню, что она у меня есть. Кажется, скоро я забуду, кто такая малютка Иб. Единственное, на что я надеюсь, - это на ее долгую и счастливую жизнь с мамой и папой вдали от всех ужасов, что мы пережили. Ради этого стоило изобразить недоумение при последней встрече с ней. Ради того, чтобы ей не пришлось мучиться, вспоминая все случившееся вновь и вновь. И вновь и вновь же прокручивая его перед слезящимися глазами и переживая самые тяжелые моменты.  
Правда, и мне уже недолго осталось.


End file.
